


Why Do People Live in Louisiana?

by tigriswolf



Series: poetry [54]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Autobiography, Gen, Natural Disasters, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in response to people on the internet who are derisive towards people who have survived the 500-year, unnamed storm that put half my state underwater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Do People Live in Louisiana?

**Author's Note:**

> So, I finally broke down and sobbed while driving down the highway, bringing lunch and ice to the crew cleaning out my aunt's house: aunt, 2 cousins, lilsis, brother-in-law, and assorted friends of my cousins. I pulled off the highway, cried until the tears stopped, and got back on the road. 
> 
> Then, tears still in my throat, I ranted into my phone's memo app because I am so fucking tired of and angry about the comments I've seen on articles about this, the tweets, the tumblr posts. 
> 
> I can't figure out how to upload that audio file, and I wanted to. If you want that file, give me your email because I really love it. 
> 
> But here's the poem it became: 
> 
>  
> 
> Title: Why Do People Live in Louisiana?  
> Written: August 17, 2016

I keep seeing all these comments about people asking:  
“Why does anyone live in Louisiana,  
and Mississippi, and Alabama, and Florida,  
where there’s hurricanes and there’s floods?  
Why does anyone _stay_ ,  
why do they keep coming _back?"_

Why do people live in the blast range of a volcano? 

Why do people live where the earth will  
literally fucking shake beneath their feet and  
open up and _swallow_ them? 

California’s on fucking _fire_ —  
why does anybody live anywhere that can catch on fire? 

Why do people live in fucking Tornado Alley? 

Why do people live anywhere? 

Weather happens, you shitheads.  
Weather _happens_.  
Usually there’s warning and this time there fucking _wasn’t_. 

Why do people live here?  
Because it’s home, you dickheads. 


End file.
